


someday we might

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kitsune, Kitsune AU, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Post-Time Skip, Rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: suna rintarou takes in a fox... who turns out to be a kitsune.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 19





	someday we might

The first thing that happens to Suna when he gets home after a gruelling day of catering to his coach’s every whim and fancy (read: getting off his ass and participating in drills) is his little sister’s wide eyes and a nervous twist to her mouth. He locks the door behind him, methodically putting away his shoes, keys and bag. 

“Brother,” she tugs the sleeve of his sports jacket, “There’s something I need your help with.” 

“What?” Suna blinks, flopping down onto his couch. 

His sister often came to his place to crash, now that she too was out of the family house and in university, but the nervous tick to her confused him. Did she need help fending off a guy? No, he chides himself, that was archaic and she was stronger than that. Was it school? He didn’t go to university so he couldn’t help her there either. Maybe his parents had said something? They were always a bit condescending. 

She shifts, revealing a fox sleeping on a blanket behind her. He visibly sighs in relief. 

“Please!” She begs, “I need you to help me take care of her! My dorm doesn’t allow pets and I’m already on strike one because I took in a bird that one time and I-”

“Fine,” Suna says, not knowing what he’s getting into, “I’ll take care of her for a bit. But you better figure what to do with her in a couple of weeks. I’m not doing this forever.” 

“Thank you!” She cheers, hopping out of his apartment. “I promise she doesn’t bite! She’s very nice.” 

The second she’s gone, the fox gives him a shrewd look. Or as shrewd as an animal could be, anyway. Suna briefly wonders how an animal is able to portray such a human emotion. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, the fox transforms into a human. A human woman, sitting there in nothing other than a robe made of red silk. 

A flickering thought passes his mind- you’re very pretty. Your hair looks soft and voluminous, but your eyes reel him in like a moth to the flame. Sharp and calculating, with a hint of jocularity which could only have to do with the fact that you were an immortal being who has seen, dealt with, and heard far too much of humankind. 

“Hello,” you say, examining your fingernails, seemingly disinterested, but your eyes betray your investment in the situation, “You must be Suna Rintarou.” 

“How do you know that?” Asks Suna in trepidation, shifting on his feet. 

“Well,” you shift, kneeling before him, “I’m a Kitsune. We’re very sharp.” 

“So my sister rescued a Kitsune?” He asks, joining you on the floor. What was the etiquette when you met a Kitsune, anyway? 

“Yes,” you nod, “She’s a sweet girl, really.” 

“Look,” you hold your hands out, “I just really need a place to stay, alright?” 

That’s what this was. A way for the Universe to make sure he paid back whatever he owed. So be it. 

He nods, “Sure, in your human form of fox form?” 

“Either works,” you nod, “But I’ll remain as a human when you’re around so it’s less weird. Plus, I can help out with some of the chores.” 

“That’d be great.” Suna nods, “I can manage my own laundry and I clean my own room. Maybe you could do some cooking and grocery shopping? I have a meal plan I need to follow, but it’s such a pain sometimes.” 

“Sure,” you smile, “I’m a good cook.” 

He passes you a copy of his meal plan and outlines the direction to the nearest supermarket. After that, he directs you to his meagre bathroom and lends you some of his clothes so you have something to change into. The pieces to this existential conundrum clicked into place easily, and for that, Suna was relieved. 

You thank him, patting his cheek with your hand, watching a soft pink tint his ears as he avoids your gaze. You knew that you could be a tad bit forward with human men, but you also knew Suna Rintarou was someone who could dish out as good as he took in, so you were expectant. The general energy you felt from around him felt safe and reassuring, or non-threatening at the very least, because there was nothing about him that screamed warmth, so you relaxed as you headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. A quick shower later, you were out, toweling your hair dry. 

“Here,” Suna offers you a mug of something.

You wrinkle your nose; it looks like tar. 

“What is this?” You ask in disgust.

“Tea,” he offers, like he hadn’t just offended your tastebuds, taking a sip of his own concoction. 

You shake your head, sliding the mig back to him, but gently so you don’t slosh any on his counter, “No, I only drink matcha.” 

“I don’t have matcha,” Suna replies, staring at you incredulously. As if you expected him to go get you matcha. He performs a mental inventory to see if he has any matcha lying around in his cupboards. He comes up with nothing, so he stares back at you. You are terribly haughty but you are also all-powerful and whatnot, he supposes. 

You harrumph, turning back into a fox and settling down on your mat. Suna sighs, rubbing the crease between his brows. This isn’t going to be easy as he thought it might.

* * *

Suna eventually buys matcha for you. 

He did so because he was worried about upsetting whichever spiritual deity decided to saddle him with a fox spirit, and because he did not want to incur your wrath, but also because he feels bad. 

In turn, you’ve learnt to live with his less-than-desirable habits, like him leaving his dirty laundry on the bathroom floor or the fact that he doesn’t wash his breakfast dishes until after work. You’ve also started cooking for him, lots of grilled fish and chicken breasts and vegetables and rice. Watching the relief on his face to see a table set with dinner and it being a dinner he could enjoy warms your heart. 

Suna is not a conversationalist, preferring to have his dinner in silence and migrate to the television where he watches his favourite soap opera before settling in for a night of gaming with his friends. You normally join him, intrigued by his video game world and eavesdropping on the conversation between him and his friends. 

You mostly spend time in your fox form, curled up on his lap while he plays, earning yourself a few head scritches when his character recharges. 

Today, though, you’re sitting in your human form, munching on some chocolate while he games with his friends. Suna bought you a box of Royce chocolates from the train station. 

He lets out a quiet huff of pride when his character emerges victorious. You watch the animation on screen with bored eyes. 

“Ugh, Suna ya have too much time on yer hands- it’s why yer so good at this game! Meanwhile, I have to entertain my lovely girlfriend now, unlike ya losers,” A voice whom you recognise to be an ‘Atsumu’ says into Suna’s headset. 

“Excuse me,” you tut, angling Suna’s mic away from his mouth and towards yours, “He does have a girlfriend and it’s me.” 

Suna smirks, hanging up the call. 

“You’re pretty alright,” he comments.

You assume that’s a compliment. 

* * *

Suna comes home late one evening and realises that the lights are all off. You’re normally up, preparing dinner or reading or something, so worry creeps up his spine. Never mind that you have supernatural powers, Suna worries that you might be hurt or in danger or sick. He steadies himself as he unlocks his door, sagging minutely in relief when he realises that you’re just asleep on his sofa. 

You’re wearing a t-shirt he lent you and your hair was mussed and strewn about the pillow. Unable to help himself, he smoothed your hair down and retrieved a blanket from his closet to cover you. He decided he would prepare dinner tonight, maybe impress you with his cooking for once. Let him take care of you however he was able to manage. 

The smell of dinner rouses you and you walk to his kitchen with the blanket around your shoulders. 

“I thought I’d cook tonight since you were busy sleeping,” he says with a small smile. 

“I hope this is edible,” you gaze down at a plate of what seems like rice and fish. 

“How’d you think I survived before I met you, oh all knowing and powerful Kitsune?” Suna says around a bite of fish. 

“I’m a fox spirit,” you tease, pinching his side, watching him squirm, “not some kind of god.” 

“You’re certainly stronger than you let on,” he grumbles, rubbing the sore spot where you pinched him. 

“Keep that up and I’ll pinch you again,” you warn, wiggling your fingers in front of him. 

“Oh no, I’m so scared,” he mocks, ducking from your fingers. 

You smear a bit of sauce from the fish on his nose, laughing when he scrunches up his face like a bunny. He rubs it off, disgruntled. Suna reaches out towards you, and you think he’s about to do the same, but he just plucks a rice grain off your cheek with a wink.

It’s almost embarrassing how such a simple action has caused your cheeks to grow warm but you stare at him for a moment too long while he chews on his dinner, reluctantly tearing your gaze away and back to your own dinner. 

* * *

Atsumu, now in disbelief, demands to meet this girlfriend. Suna fends him off until he can’t, announcing that Atsumu would be over shortly. You take everything in your stride, purposefully draping yourself over Suna when Atsumu arrives, ready to hurl accusations at his friend.

Atsumu goes tongue-tied, tripping over his words when he sees the two of you share a languid kiss in his presence, your eyes even flicking over to him momentarily like you dared him to challenge you. He wouldn’t know what was coming. 

“I’m not convinced!” Atsumu declares when the two of you break apart and Suna goes to prepare him a mug of hot chocolate the way he likes. 

His incredulity appears comical when he tries to have a sip of his cocoa for emphasis and gets a milk moustache because Suna made his cocoa with foamy milk. 

“What would convince you?” Suna rolls his eyes, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

“Double-date!” Atsumu declares like he’s waging war. “You, me, her and my girl!” 

“Fine,” Suna agrees, “State your time and place.” 

* * *

“I’m not sorry you have to do this.” Suna mutters when you change into your fox form, crawling into his lap. But still, he indulges you. 

His fingers card through your fur as you both watch television, the double date with Atsumu looming in the horizon. You, in return for agreeing to pretend to be his girlfriend, have taken to living in your fox form and requiring him to pamper you a little. Maybe you were pushing it, but you couldn’t care less. 

Secretly, you enjoy the scritches he freely gives out, the head pats and his warm arms when he holds you as he watches television or plays games. A spark of genius comes to you, so you transform into your human form to communicate to him. Unfortunately, because of your position, you end up with your legs in his lap.

He gives your calf an unconscious squeeze, mindful of the way his heart rate picks up at your proximity. Suna tries desperately to play it cool and not give away that you’re making him a little flustered. The red robe you wore after you transformed slipped down your shoulder a little and he averts his gaze in case he invokes the wrath of all the  _ yokai _ in his neighbourhood for his indecent behaviour towards one of their kind. 

“We could be one of those super annoying couples,” you suggest, sharing your grand plan, “Let’s be disgustingly in love and confuse them.” 

“Like constantly touching, pet names, baby talk?” Suna asks, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Yes,” you nod enthusiastically, leaning closer to him, “Yes, let’s creep him out as revenge.” 

“You can call me Rinnie,” Suna suggests, “That will make his eyes roll to the back of his head, I know.” 

“And you can use baby talk on me,” you shake his shoulder enthusiastically, “Like, like, ‘oh no does Y/Nnie need more water?’” 

Suna snorts, turning his attention to the television, maintaining his grip on your ankle, a small smile playing at his lips. “Serves him right.” 

* * *

Atsumu’s girlfriend smiles apologetically at the two of you when you arrive, sliding into the side of the booth across from them. Suna made sure the two of you were holding hands by the time you entered the restaurant, watching the frustration brew in Atsumu’s eyes as his (actually correct) theory got disproved by the second. 

When the waiter arrives to take your order, Suna interjects just as you're about to order. “Y/Nnie will have the matcha latte.”

You pat his cheek, “Thank you, Rinnie.” 

Atsumu stares agape when you offer Suna a sip of your drink, wiping a bit of the drink from the corner of his lips. Suna wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. The two of you cuddle in the booth, directing heavy stares Atsumu’s way, as though you were trying to taunt him. You both silently dared him to say something, anything to cast doubt on your dedicated performances. 

When you pull back from the kiss, Suna’s eyes linger on you for a moment too long. He clears his throat awkwardly, wondering when he decided that kissing you was nice, and that holding you was even better. He couldn’t deny the fuzzy feelings in his heart and the way his stomach did somersaults when your hand gripped his or when you fed him or wiped something from the corner of his mouth. He rather liked having your attention on him, spoiling him, indulging him. 

“I wish I could believe the two of ya,” Atsumu growls on the way out, “But yer both actin’ fishy.” 

“Keep trying,” Suna shakes his head, “You won’t be able to prove anything.”

Later, when you walk to the station, Suna keeps his arm around your shoulder. He murmurs something into your hair, barely audible under the gust of wind that blew past. 

“You can drop the act,” you inform him, trying to move from under his arm. 

“What act?” He asks, puzzled.

“I’m not joking, Suna Rintarou. You don’t have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore,” you respond, once more trying to move from under his arm, despite how unwilling he is to let you go. 

“I’m not pretending to do anything. Besides,” he sneers, an uncharacteristic display of open hostility, perhaps a little offended that you brushed off his affections, “you’re the one who wanted to do this.” 

“It’s  _ your _ friend who forced us out here, though.” You retort. 

“And that’s somehow my fault then? What’s wrong with you? All I’m doing is putting my arm around your shoulder. Relax.” 

“I don’t even know where any of this is coming from,” you frown.

“Yeah?” He challenges, “Maybe I don’t know why I have feelings for a fucking fox.”

Offended, you hiss, “I’m not a  _ fox _ . I’m a  _ kitsune _ , we’re-”

“I don’t care.” Suna interrupts, holding his hand out to stop you, “Ignore what I said.” 

“Ignore what you said?” You question, eyes blazing. “How am I supposed to ignore something like that?” 

“Drop it,” he commands, a plea licking and bleeding into the edge of his words; like if you were to push him on the issue, you would be dousing him in a bucket of ice water and he wouldn’t ever open up to you again. And you noticed the silent plea in his eyes to drop the subject, but you ignore him. 

Boldly, you tiptoe up for a kiss. A quick one, but monumental nonetheless. You've kissed him before, but this time it is different. This time you mean it as a gesture of affection, a confirmation of feelings, not an act to spite his friend. Maybe it was an act to spite him, for throwing your feelings back into your face. But you wanted this crescendo that the two of you were in to end on a high note, to end favourably. 

His golden eyes flicker towards you briefly before he tugs you close once more, kissing you again. This kiss is a little rougher, his hands grip your jacket and yours his arms. You throw your frustration, built up from the pent-up feelings into your kiss, pulling away after a beat to stare into his eyes. 

You gasp, hyper aware of what you just landed yourself into. Suna is a human. You are not. 

Suna realises what despair might feel like when he feels the sharp sting through his heart as you repeat his words back to him. It feels like he physically stopped an arrow with his heart, its sharp tip lodging deep; he stays still for a moment and gasps for air as the feelings he had held for you slowly bleed out of him. 

“Drop it. Forget that that just happened.” Your voice is like ice; freezing and grating and bracing. 

When you get back to his apartment, you change back into your fox form and crawl on to your mat. You don’t so much as look back. 

“Are we not going to talk about that?” He sighs, staring at you, he’s desperate. 

Any attempts to discuss what happened on the way back to his apartment was met with utter indifference or straight up silence. He felt like he had burnt the bridge between the two of you to a crisp, you treated him worse than one might a stranger with such frosty indifference. 

You look back at him, golden eyes glinting. You turn your head, burrowing in the blankets on the floor. He ignores you, walking past you without even giving you his customary scritch behind the ear that he normally bestowed on you. His bedroom door shuts with a soft click. 

Suna collapses on his sheets with a sigh. He stares at his ceiling, wondering why the night progressed the way it did. He was wary of getting close to you- you weren’t even a human, after all. But you were captivating and funny and smart, you knew which buttons of his to push and you knew how to tease him back. But you also made him want to do more, to be better, to open up and share his thoughts and feelings and you made him care about things like your wellbeing, whether you enjoyed the show he was watching, whether you were bored when you watched him game. 

So when he finally gave into those feelings and kissed you back, his heart screeching to life and echoing with love and joy, it felt like a bucket of ice water got thrown onto him after your rejection. It was clear he had done something to upset you, something to make you feel like whatever feelings were brewing between the two of you was not real. 

He rolls over with a sigh, burying his face in his pillow. He’d just talk to you in the morning, clear things up and hopefully put you both back on the right track. He’d be sincere and open for once in his life and he hopes that whatever would come out of his mouth wouldn’t repulse you like it did just now. 

It is with some trepidation that he ventures out of his bedroom the next morning. He peers into his living space, looking for your fox form, but finding your human form instead, morosely stirring a bowl of soup on the stove. You seem to have shut in on yourself. 

“I’m sorry for exploding,” you say softly, magically knowing he was watching you from his bedroom, back facing him, “I’ve never fallen for a human before. It scares me. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“You don’t need to be scared,” he assures you, walking closer but keeping his distance so you felt comfortable, “I’ve never fallen for a kitsune before.” 

“So, now what?” You ask, turning around to face him, “Do you want me to leave?” 

“Do you want to leave?” He throws your question back at you. 

“Not particularly, no,” you fold your arms over your chest, a familiar smile pulling at your lips, “The food is good and the company is even better.” 

“Is that so,” Suna grins smugly, using the opportunity to draw you closer to him.

He pins you against his countertop, golden eyes flickering down to meet yours. 

“Atsumu is never going to believe us when we tell him what really happened,” you laugh.

He cups your cheek with his palm, the rough pads of his fingers brushing your cheekbone, “I’d rather not think about him right now.”

“Mmm,” you agree, “What do you propose?” 

“Breakfast,” his eyes glow with mirth when he sees the disappointment briefly flicker in your eyes, “I mean, I’m in love with an immortal being, aren’t I? I have all the time in the world. We’ll take things one step at a time, slowly. If there’s some secret yokai protocol I have to follow, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Don’t push it,” you warn. 

“Hey,” he calls for you a moment after, “We’re out of matcha.” 

“Shit,” you mutter, “I’ll have to make do with-”

“No, I’ll go down to the shops. It’s not a big deal, plus I could use the morning walk,” Suna announces, shutting his cupboards with a huff. 

“You don’t have to,” you say, feeling guilty.

“True,” he nods, his hand reaching out to cover yours, “But I want to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a BELATED present for suna's bday :) and find me @forgetou on tumblr


End file.
